Masa Mune
Masa Mune (マサ 胸 Masa Mune) is a pirate, swordsman and the first mate for The Storm Pirates, lead by captain, Dracule Sakura. Mune first debuted in the Sakura Arc of the East Blue Saga in One Dream, where she expressed her desire for The Jolly Pirates to help her and the crew save her captain, who had been arrested and held captive by Marines in one of their bases. After the events of the Sakura Arc, not much was heard of in regards to Mune and the rest of The Storm Pirates. However, in later cameos and reappearances following Sakura's further exploits as the swordsman of The Jolly Pirates (having agreed to join them, despite wanting to stay as her crew's captain,) Mune has been seen amongst her crewmates as they read about Sakura's crimes against the government. It was then shown that Mune was promoted from first mate, to captain, after Sakura's departure from the crew. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Masa Mune - Chibi.jpg|Mune in a chibi stylization Masa Mune - In Battle.jpg|Mune, as she typically behaves and appears in a fight Masa Mune - No Dog Features.jpg|Mune, without her usual dog-like ears and tail Personality Mune stands out as being a clear contrast when compared to her reserved former captain, as Mune can be quite outspoken, enthusiastic, and even excitable. It appears Mune gained a reputation for her excitability before being formally introduced in One Dream; especially in regards to combat. Her enthusiasm while fighting, and her inability to allow a fight to end once it's begun has often labeled her as being blood-thirsty by her enemies, especially by the Marines and bounty hunters who chased after her and her crew. Her eagerness in general has been noted to at times, creep out both her opponents and her own allies, with her former captain, Dracule Sakura, commenting that Mune can often go too far when interacting with others. As mentioned before, Mune is rather easy to work up in battle, to the point of showing frightening degrees of enjoyment out of the ordeal. When challenged to a fight, Mune takes it seriously, and has rarely ever been seen backing down from her opponents. When in the midst of battle, Mune is viciously aggressive, and is unafraid to use lethal force if necessary. As a result, it's been implied that Mune has racked up the largest body count among The Storm Pirates, possibly either rivaling or even surpassing former captain Sakura's. Even when foes try to run or give up the fight against her, Mune's savageness usually drives her to end her cowering enemies before they get away, given Mune's dedication to seeing a fight through to the end. Mune is also quite loyal to those she has chosen to befriend or side with. Often unquestionably so. When agreeing to lend her and The Storm Pirates' strength to The Jolly Pirates in the hopes that the two crews could overpower the Marines who were holding Sakura captive, Mune became overly aggressive when she saw a few Marines closing in on some of the Jollys, which she then dispatched of effortlessly before the Jollys could respond appropriately to the situation. However, despite Mune's loyalties to anyone she aligns herself with, her deepest and most sincere bond tends to be with her former captain, Dracule Sakura. Mune went as far to say that if The Jolly Pirates wouldn't help her take on the Marine base in East Blue, that she would personally raze the stronghold herself for Sakura's sake. And upon seeing Sakura freed and reunited with her and The Storm Pirates, Mune was among the most relieved to see her again. It went further than that, as even before Sakura's arrest, as her first mate and right hand man, Mune was always staunchly defensive and protective of Sakura, almost to the point of being considered Sakura's guard dog. Her admiration and respect for Sakura would sometimes go too far however, as she has at times, shown romantic undertones, even in the most innapropriate situations. This even lead Rose Glory to question if Mune has a hidden crush on Sakura, much to Glory's discomfort. This adherence to obey Sakura above all others, and to show undying loyalty towards her has driven Mune to do many audacious actions, and has possibly made her a very reliable first mate before Sakura's departure. It was Mune's strict loyalty and companionship towards Sakura that motivated Sakura to make Mune the new captain of The Storm Pirates before leaving to join The Jolly Pirates. And despite a rare display of rebelliousness against her captain, Mune's sense of obedience ultimately caused her to respect Sakura's decision and accept her new position as captain of the crew. Even after parting ways with Sakura, Mune has not shown the slightest bit of animosity towards her for her departure, and has instead been seen constantly wishing her luck and happiness in her journeys, along with the rest of The Storm Pirates. Along with Mune's eagerness and obedience, it appears she also has a few odd quirks about her. Despite the appearance of ears on her head and a tail, Mune is fully human, and has explained at least once before that the "ears" are really a form of hairstyle, and that the "tail" is fake, having been sewn on to Mune's pants. It seems Mune's adherence to a canine-like appearance shows through her personality as well. When dissapointed or upset, Mune tends to whimper much like a dog would, and when angry or annoyed, she has often growled, both while talking and when staying silent. Furthermore, Mune also has a habit of panting with her tongue out, either when physically exhausted or pleased; as seen when Sakura playfully patted Mune's head for a job well done, only for Mune to pant happily in response. Among Mune's other eccentric traits, she also appears to have something of an interest in fashion, which can often contrast against her wild, animalistic attitude. However, Mune only obeys her own sense of fashion, which can explain her choice of wardrobe and hairstyle. Mune seems to take a liking to belts as well, seeing as she's rarely seen without at least one on her person. Another bizarre feature of hers, is Mune's fondness for at least wearing a belt around her neck, in similiar fashion to a dog collar. This has, upon multiple times, often made her allies and friends question either her sanity, or her apparent eccentricity. Mune doesn't seem to mind too much however, as she has rarely shown any care or lack of indifference towards remarks made about her, or her odd choices and habits. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Crew Family Allies/Friends The Jolly Pirates Enemies Other Dracule Sakura History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Mune's first and last name was derived from Masamune, who's regarded as the greatest swordsmith who ever lived in Japan. This seems to be due to Mune's profession as a swordsman, including the fact that as former first mate and current captain of The Storm Pirates, she along with former captain, Dracule Sakura, lead a crew made up mostly of swordsmen. **Additionally, there seems to be a running gag of sorts that people seem to nickname Mune after breasts, considering Mune in Japanese means "breast" or "chest." Even Jolly D. Chris of The Jolly Pirates had constantly referred to her as "Balloon Chest." *Mune's epithet, "Inugami," translates out to "Dog God" in Japanese. The inugami are mythical dog spirits in Shintoism (the traditional religion of Japan,) which can be called upon by channelers to perform criminal deeds; but are also used as guardian spirits, despite their infamy as dangerous, murderous creatures. The name was chosen due to Mune's wolf-like appearance, but as Wyvern 0m3g4 continued to develop her, by focusing on a wolf theme, he decided that the title would be appropriate for a pirate, as well as the former first mate of Dracule Sakura, known to most as the "Swift Demon." External Links Masamune - Wikipedia article about the man Mune's full name comes from Inugami - Wikipedia article about the dog spirits that inspired Mune's epithet Swordsman - Mune's profession First Mate - Mune's former position among the crew Captain - Mune's current position among the crew Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Former First Mate Category:Captain Category:Storm Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream